megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow Teddie
Shadow Teddie is a Shadow boss in Persona 4. He is fought after the Shadow Rise boss battle. No matter how much HP+SP you lose in the Shadow Rise battle, it will be restored for this battle. Profile The appearance of Shadow Teddie is that of Teddie's normal bear suit but in a much larger form. The most noticeable features is his claws and the head has two giant holes in his face that expose nothing but darkness. This is a representation that Teddie is indeed 'hollow' in the inside. In addition, he emerges from the ground, subtly hinting at Teddie's true nature. Symbolism Where Teddie represents the upright Star Arcana, Shadow Teddie represents the reversed Star Arcana. The reversed Star represents a downward spiral, filled with depression, self-doubt, and pessimism; also a fear of being alone or abandoned. All of these are built up over time as a result of Teddie's questioning of his true self and possibly subconcious repressed emotions in regard to his true self affecting his inner psyche; his desire not to be alone can be seen when leaving the TV world after rescuing Yukiko. Despite his victory against his Persona his fear of lonliness remains to some extent. Strategy At this point in the game you will not have much choice in terms of your party lineup. Shadow Teddie primarily attacks using Ice, and although it might seem counterintuitive, Yukiko can provide a valuable source of healing provided that she guards whenever he casts Mind Charge. Yosuke can double as a backup healer and the Protagonist can, of course, be given a healing persona. Equip either Jack Frost or King Frost to protect from Mabufula, either on a permanent basis or as soon as he casts Mind Charge. Shadow Teddie's other major attacks are single-target non-elemental, and Nihil Hand, a highly predictable attack that comes two turns after he uses Ultra Charge and which can be negated by simply guarding the turn before the attack hits. Once you are prepared, simply hit him repeatedly with your attacks of choice until he is defeated. Quotes *I am a Shadow, the true self. I will give you the truth you claim to hold so dear...the inescapable fact, of your death here! *Yosuke: "I guess he was a lot more troubled than he looked...we have to save him!" *Chie: "Was that creepy thing inside our Teddie?" *Foolish beings...accept your end with dignity and grace! *Stop this futile struggling. Even if you resist, it will all come to nought! *What?! How can you summon such strength for such a futile endeavour? *Why do you still resist? Even if you win, nought but suffering awaits! *Anything you do is futile! *What is that I see in your eyes? Inescapable fear? *laugh* *The world needs me...not you! *You...are unnessecary in this world! *The only truth given to you is death. That's all. *Ngh...how impertinent! *Ngh...how dare you? *It's useless! *Death suits you! *Say farewell to your friends! * *laugh*...farewell! *Now, I shall release you from your suffering! *Your bonds will shatter! *How dare you...senseless humans... Stats Category:Persona 4 Enemies Category:Persona 4 Bosses